plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Parrot
The Zombie Parrot is an animal found in the Pirate Seas of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and is the tenth zombie encountered. It never comes by itself and is always accompanied by the Pirate Captain Zombie. It is released by the Pirate Captain Zombie. Upon release, it steals plants like Bungee Zombie, if it is not defeated in time. Iceberg Lettuce is useless against it as it is an airborne zombie, but Blovers can blow them away with ease. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Flighty Quickly flies from the captain to carry a plant Special: can fly to plants in other lanes to take them away He's a third generation aviation revolutionary. He wants to serve his pirate brethren like his father and his grandmother, Salty Anne, before him. Overview The Zombie Parrot absorbs 20 normal damage shots and does not degrade. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 9, 13, 14, 17, 24, 25, and Dead Man's Booty Strategies A Cherry Bomb is an easy way to kill the Zombie Parrot in one hit. Other good choices are two five-headed Pea Pods, Coconut Cannon (which destroys it in one hit), two Winter Melons (more Parrots increases effectiveness due to splash damage) or a Spring Bean (after it falls asleep for six to ten seconds before it goes onto it). Iceberg Lettuces do not work against this animal enemy, as it will steal it, so try to kill it quickly to avoid slow recharges. A group of Snapdragons as part of a solid defense can often take out the Zombie Parrot before it steals a plant. Note that a Peashooter or Cabbage-pult alone cannot kill the Parrot in time before it steals a plant. Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, so you may also use them. The Lightning Reed is also very helpful against Zombie Parrots because they deal a lot of damage very fast. If there are many zombie Parrots onscreen, Blover can be used to blow them all away. Also, Kernel-pult is good against Zombie Parrot, since if a Zombie Parrot is hit with butter, it will be killed instantly. Gallery Zombie Parrot Almanac.png|Zombie Parrot's Almanac Entry PVZIAT_Zombie_Parrot_Flying.gif|Zombie Parrot flying. (Animated) Frozenparrot.jpg|A slowed down parrot trying to abduct a Bonk Choy. coins.png|Coins advertisement with Zombie Parrot. descarga (5).jpg|Zombie Parrot toy Mutiny.png|Zombie Parrot in Mutiny achievement Trivia *It is unknown what happens to the plants that get stolen. *There is a glitch where if the Zombie Parrot is killed by a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, or Power Zap, it will turn into a full-sized charred zombie body, despite it being a parrot. **After the 2.5.1 update, it dies normally. *When it dies its feathers come out like the Zombie Chicken. *The Zombie Parrot takes exactly five seconds to abduct a plant, the same amount of time a Bungee Zombie takes to abduct a plant. *If the plant the Zombie Parrot is targeting is destroyed, it will fly back to its Pirate Captain Zombie or fly away if it died. *If the player feeds the Pirate Captain Zombie a Chili Bean (after its Parrot has stolen a plant), it will release gas onto the Parrot when it is returning to it. This lasts for a few seconds until the Parrot flies away, leaving the screen. The Parrot is still killable. *When a Zombie Parrot is on a sleeping Spring Bean after it is almost ready to wake up, the Spring Bean will instantly kill the Parrot when it wakes up. *If the Pirate Captain Zombie is the last zombie in a level and dies when the Zombie Parrot is abducting a plant, the prize drops out of the sky to the place where the abducted plant stood. *If the player if fast enough, he or she can dig up the stolen plant and get his sun back, if he or she has any shovel upgrades. *If a Zombie Parrot is on a Kernel-pult and the Kernel-pult shoots its butter, it will instantly kill the Zombie Parrot. This makes Plant Food on a Kernel-pult a good option to kill it quickly. **The same thing applies with the Seagull Zombie. *When a Zombie Parrot goes over an awake Spring Bean, the Spring Bean will duck, and will float away with the Parrot Zombie. *The Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds or Spikerocks, since they are anchored to the ground. **But strangely, Bungee Zombies can steal Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. *If a Zombie Parrot lands on top of a Coconut Cannon, tapping on the Coconut Cannon while it is awake or using the Plant Food upgrade of it will kill the Zombie Parrot instantly. *It and the Gargantuar Pirate are the only zombies in Pirate Seas that do not have any gold teeth. *The Bungee Zombie and this zombie both steal plants and also both do not degrade, making them similar. *Despite the Zombie Parrot's size, it is twice as strong as a basic zombie. **It is probably because if it is weak, it would be killed quickly, making it unable to easily steal plants. *The Almanac mentions that its speed is Flighty, though it is actually Speedy. *If the players use Blover at the right time, they will see the plants stolen by it is hanging on the mid-air, then continue being stolen, even Zombie Parrot is blown. *Its toughness is not correct; it is actually Protected. **Tomb Raiser Zombie's toughness is Protected. It absorbs 19 normal damage shots, while the Zombie Parrot absorbs 20 normal damage shots. *Zombie Parrot is voiced by Mark Barrett, according to the credits. *If the player tries not to let any Zombie Parrots be able to fly, he or she gets the Mutiny achievement. * You can still shovel up the plant it's carrying even its flying out away,but you need to exactly shovel it out from the plant not in the tile where you placed it. See also *Pirate Captain Zombie *Mutiny Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Animals Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying Zombies Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies